1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demands have been growing for liquid crystal display devices for a car navigation system, or liquid crystal display devices for mobile apparatuses such as a cellular telephone or electronic paper.
Japanese Patent No. 2937684 discloses a technique for improving a response speed of liquid crystals.
Although the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2937684 can improve the response speed, liquid crystal molecules are surrounded by a polymer wall to have a size corresponding to a pixel, so there is a limit to the improvement of the response speed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus that are capable of accelerating the response speed of the liquid crystals.